


Getting the girl

by AmandaKalexWayhaught



Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Coming Out, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Requited Unrequited Love, Supportive Carey Martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught
Summary: Maddie is in love with London, ever since London had lived with her that day. Girls like Maddie don't get the rich girl like London... or do they? As London comes back from Paris with a surprise and a question to ask Maddie.
Relationships: Maddie Fitzpatrick/London Tipton
Kudos: 8





	Getting the girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> My little sister got me watching this when she came to stay with me and my fiancée.
> 
> Loved the dynamic between London and Maddie and wish there was more of this pairing. 
> 
> So here is my contribution to the pairing.

“Hey Sweet Thang” Zacks over flirtatious greeting pulled Maddie from her thoughts, it had been a week since London and her father got their money back and became rich again. The bedroom felt a lot lonelier now that London had returned to the Tipton hotel but Maddie couldn’t help but help but think about how beautiful London looked when she was asleep.

Maddie looking at the oldest twin who had a crush on her Maddie forced a smile “Hey Zack” she greeted as she smiled at him.

Carey was right now talking to Moseby about the twins latest carnage and London was fussing over Ivana. Turning to the shelf behind her Maddie grabbed a candy off the shelf before setting it on the counter. Of course Zack could tell that Maddie seemed preoccupied but had no idea what it was about. Handing her the money Zack looked at Maddie concerned “Want to talk about it?” he asked.

Maddie placed a hand on his shoulder “No thanks Zack, this is girl talk” she replied before she made her way around the counter and walked over to Carey. Carey was apologizing for the twins, something she found herself doing often enough since they moved in. Clearing her throat Maddie attempted to get Carey’s attention and it worked as the older blonde turned and smiled to her “Hey Maddie” Carey greeted before spotting Zack at the candy counter “Oh is Zack annoying you again?” she asked.

“No, of course not” Maddie assured as she looked to Moseby “Can I borrow Carey for the moment?” she asked.

“Can it not wait?” Moseby replied as he looked at Maddie “I am in the middle of discussing the damages her sons have caused” he explained.

“What I need to discuss is more important” Maddie answered as she took Carey by her arm and attempted to pull Carey away but Moseby stopped them by taking Carey’s other arm.

“What can be so important?” Moseby asked.

“Women’s problems, once a month” Maddie answered, lying through her teeth because the last thing she wanted to do was shout that she was in love with London in the middle of the lobby.

Moseby shrieked and quickly released Carey before smiling “Please, take your time” he said before scurrying away.

Carey looked at Maddie amused before patting the pockets of her jeans “Sorry Maddie but I’ve got no tampons on me” Carey answered.

Shaking her head Maddie brushed a strand of blonde hair from her eyes “That’s not it” Maddie said “I lied, I really need to talk to you” she said though visibly trembling.

Seeing how afraid Maddie was; Carey took her hand and led her to the elevator.

This conversation needed to be in private.

Arriving at Carey’s hotel room, Maddie and Carey made their way inside and Carey closed the door behind her. Shrugging off her leather jacket and setting it on the back of the chair before walking to the kitchen “So, want something to drink?” Carey asked.

“No thanks” Maddie replied as she paced uncomfortably.

She dreaded telling Carey in fear that Carey wouldn’t be accepting. Carey smiled comfortingly and she moved Maddie to the couch before sitting down. Looking at Maddie and taking her hand, Carey focused her gaze on Maddie and waited for Maddie to start.

“It’s… It’s difficult to explain” Maddie started off.

Of course Carey pulled her hand back and smiled knowingly “Does it have something to do about your feelings for London?” she asked.

“How did you know?” Maddie asked, wondering who else knew.

“You’re not exactly subtle, everyone knows” Carey revealed.

Horror sank in as Maddie looked at Carey “Does London know?” she began to panic.

Carey simply smirked as she quirked her eyebrow “Since when does London notice anything other than shoes or money” she replied.

“Good point” Maggie exhaled a sigh of relief “It’s just… since we lived under the same roof, I can’t get her out of my head” Maggie remembered the moment her heart nearly exploded from her chest and butterflies fluttered in her stomach when London nearly stripped off her clothes.

Maggie smiled dreamily before realizing and snapped out of it only to find Carey smirking at her knowingly before asking “So, have you been thinking about other women or lot or is it just London?” Carey asked.

Looking down at her fingers Maddie looked at Carey “Truth is, I’ve kind of been having feelings for other women before… but London is the only one I’ve really fallen for” she replied.

“And what about your parents?” Carey wondered, she knew Maddie’s parents were deeply religious.

Scoffing at the thought of her parents “Oh believe me, you would know if my parents knew… their screaming would be heard all the way to the Tipton” Maddie attempted to joke but the idea of her parents finding out was difficult.

They would not be accepting.

“What about London?” Carey asked knowing that Maddie had it bad for her.

“I don’t know” Maddie answered and soon was pulled into Carey’s tight embrace.

Maddie broke down into tears soon after.

The next 2 weeks after had been the most difficult for Maddie, she had come out to her parents as bisexual and as she suspected, they were not supportive of her and instead kicked her out. But thankfully Moseby had allowed her to stay at the Tipton Hotel in one of the rooms so she could finish school, she was also babysitting the twins often so she was getting paid more.

Everyone had been supportive of her, even Moseby had given her a raise. If she knew coming out would have would have granted her a raise, she would have done it ages ago. Carey had been very supportive of Maddie too, even the twins and though Zack was upset that her heart was with London; he was happy and proud of Maddie.

Of course it wasn’t all happy.

London didn’t even know, she was hung up on her latest love interest.

A rich guy named Justin.

“Yay me!” Maddie was dragged out of her current fantasy by the sound of London’s high pitched cry as she bounded over to the candy counter “Maddie, guess what?” she asked.

“You’re school valedictorian” Maddie answered sarcastically, leaning against the counter and brushing her hair back over her shoulder.

Zack and Cody just got off the elevator and watched as London looked confused which Maddie found adorable as London shook her head “No, Justin asked me out on a date” she revealed.

Maddie forced a smile “Good for you” she replied before turning away to hide the fact she was close to crying.

London sighed dreamily “I better get ready, see you later Maddie” she said before turning away and walking to the elevator.

Zack and Cody watched before sharing a look “Well that was painful” Zack commented as he looked at the candy counter “Maddie is perfect for London, why can’t she see that” he wondered.

“London can’t see anything beyond herself” Cody replied as he shook his head before looking at Maddie who was subtly wiping her eyes.

Zack watched her for a moment before he turned to Cody “This stinks, Maddie deserves to be happy” he said.

“Well unless you find a way of getting rid of Justin, it’s not going to happen” Cody replied

Zack’s smile morphed into a grin “Cody, you’re a genius”

“No I’m not” Cody replied instantly growing worried as he turned and attempted to run back to the elevator only for Zack to grab him,

“We need to scare Justin off” Zack said before he looked at Justin who was talking to his friend “Come on” he pulled Cody along behind him.

As usual their plan when chaotically wrong.

And by the end Justin had forgotten London and asked another rich woman out on a date leaving London hurt.

Maddie was at the candy counter when she saw London sitting on the couch alone, teary eyed having just been forgotten by Justin. Looking over at Carey who was talking to her children, Carey motioned for Maddie to go and talk to London. Taking a deep breath Maddie nodded her head before she stepped out from around the corner and walked over to London.

She wasn’t sure if her heart was beating so loud London could hear it, she was sure Carey could hear it from the other side of the lobby. Sitting down beside London and taking her hand, Maddie offered heiress a smile and gently squeezed her hand “Justin wasn’t right for you” she said.

London’s lips curled into a smile though not a genuine smile, it was a forced smile as she sniffled and wiped the tears away. Maddie’s heart broke for London, wanting nothing more than to pull the heiress into her arms and kiss her, wanting to show London that she was loved. Looking at Maddie; London sniffled again before asking out loud “Why aren’t I enough” London asked.

“You are” Maddie assured as she held London’s hand “You are enough, Justin was an idiot” she said causing London to giggle in response.

“Then why didn’t he want me” London asked as she looked into Maddie’s eyes.

“Because he didn’t realize just how lucky he was” Maddie answered as she brushed a strand of hair from London’s face, and intimate act that caught London off guard but she enjoyed the closeness.

“Thanks Maddie, you’re a good friend” London answered as she wrapped her arms around Maddie tight.

Maddie’s heart ached at the words that fell from London’s lips, she wanted to be more than just friends

But in the end, London Tipton was rich and Maddie was not.

In the end, girls like her did not get the girl.

Something Maddie had soon realized as London jetted off to Paris soon after.

Without a word.

Maddie would never get the girl.


End file.
